Från en annan vinkel
by fredagsmys
Summary: Detta är en fanfiction om hungerspelen jag skrev i skolan under svensaklektionerna. Den handlar om första dagen på arenan från en annan spelares ögon.


Jag är klok nog att hålla mina ögonlock slutna i några sekunder även efter det att metallplattan har stannat. Det första som slår mig är hur tyst det är. Jag känner lukten utav tall och jord, men hör inte något läte som skulle tyda på att det fanns någon typ av fauna i arenan. Tja, lika bra. Min starka sida har ändå alltid varit inom det vegetabiliska området. Sakta öppnar jag ögonlocken ett efter ett för att granska omgivningen jag blivit satt i. Ungefär hundra meter åt vänster från metallplattan jag står på ser jag ett glest och högvuxet skogsområde, mestadels bestående av lövträd. Perfekt. Så fort jag har bestämt mig för vilken riktning jag ska ta när gonggongen slår kan jag unna mig att ta en titt på mina motståndare. Alla står i en vid cirkel på likadana plattformer som jag själv. Ungefär mitt emot mig, på andra sidan cirkeln ser jag en utav de blodtörstiga karriäristerna från distrikt 1 med blicken fast fixerad på alla de förnödenheter och vapen som spelledarna placerat ut i mitten av planen i öppningen till ymnighetshornet. Några spelare till höger om mig ser jag flickan från distrikt 12 med sitt mörka långa hår uppsatt i en stram fläta längst ryggen. Hon är förmodligen mitt största hot. Precis som jag själv kunde hon nästan alla ätbara växter vid träningen i huvudstaden, dessutom fick hon en elva på bedömningen av spelledarna, ingen dålig siffra! Vad kan hon ha som inte jag har? Inte speciellt stark, inte speciellt välbyggd över huvud taket för den delen, och visade inga utmärkande kunskaper alls i träningscentret. Vad är då hennes talang?

Jag tvingar mig själv att sluta koncentrera mig på den enda spelaren och istället tänka på de

andra. Nästan alla är både starkare och mer uthålliga än mig, i närstrid skulle de knäcka min nacke på en sekund. Men jag har ändå en fördel, jag är smart. Ingen annan vet hur man hittar något ätbart mellan stenklykor, eller hur man håller sig gömd under extrema förhållanden. De flesta kommer förmodligen dö av ren oförsiktighet. Jag bedömer att det nu har gått ungefär 55 sekunder av de 60 vi måste stå på plattan och stålsätter mig för att sätta av mot skogsområdet.

Ljudet av gonggongen är nästan öronbedövande, men jag var beredd och är redan flera meter ifrån de andra innan den ens har slutat ljuda. Skogen, skogen, skogen. Det är allt jag kan tänka på. Inom femton sekunder är jag inne under lövverket och i full fart in så djupt in i skogen jag kan. Mina röda lockar blänker i solskenet när de fladdrar i vinddraget, och för första gången någonsin känner jag mig på ett sätt fri! Den underträngande känslan av att vara jagad går självklart inte att riktigt skaka av, men att få springa helt oberört över och under rötter och grenar ger en sorts euforisk oövervinnlighet. Hemma i distrikt 7 fick vi bara vara ute i skogsområdet för att arbeta för regimen och hugga träd, aldrig för att man själv ville det. Här är det annorlunda, att få hoppa över rötter och se grenar susa förbi känns så fantastiskt att jag måste stanna upp en sekund och bara ta in alltihopa. Jag låter skogens alla intryck sluka mina sinnen och känner lukten av barr och jord. Plötsligt stör ett avlägset ljud mig och jag vänder mig om i den riktning det kommit från. Ungefär 150 meter bort ser jag den mörkhåriga pojken från distrikt 10 komma stapplande genom undervegetationen på väg rakt mot mig. Han har inte sett mig än där jag står intill en stam, men jag har full sikt över honom. Han hade uppenbarligen inte den kvicktänkthet om jag vid ymnighetshornet, för han har endast en limpa bröd under armen och haltar på högra benet. Jag tillåter mig fem sekunder att studera honom för att kunna beräkna mina chanser i en eventuell strid, och inser ganska snart att det inte finns någon mening med det. På bara några minuter lägger jag flera hundra meters avstånd mellan oss, och han är ute ur mina tankar för alltid.

Det är tidig kväll och än några timmar innan mörkrets inbrott när jag hittar en hålighet under en rotvälta att spendera natten under. Precis när jag kurat ihop mig i fosterställning under ett lager jord för att hålla värmen under natten hör jag kanonskotten. I huvudet räknar jag till elva döda. Bra. Bara tolv kvar i spelen som inte skulle tveka en sekund att kallblodigt mörda mig för att förbättra sina egna chanser. Första dagen avklarad. Nu gäller det bara att hålla sig i livet ett tag till. Det klarar jag.


End file.
